Surprise!
by Aicchi
Summary: Empat tahun sudah Narukami Yu meninggalkan Yasoinaba karena harus bersekolah di luar negeri. Namun saat kembali ke Yasoinaba, beberapa hal mengejutkan terjadi. Apa sajakah itu? Warning Inside.


**Surprise!**

**© Aicchi**

**Persona © ATLUS**

**Genre: Humor, Comedy**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, typo(s), dll**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Sudah empat tahun Narukami Yu meninggalkan Yasoinaba karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya untuk sekolah dan kuliah di luar negeri. Rasanya ia rindu sekali dengan kota kecil yang memberi banyak pengalaman manis untuknya. Padahal dulu ia telah berjanji pada Nanako untuk kembali saat musim panas tiba, rasa bersalah sedikit menyelimutinya.

Kereta yang membawanya akhirnya sampai di Stasiun Yasoinaba. Semalam melalui e-mail ia sudah memberitahukan Yousuke perihal kedatangannya ke Yasoinaba. Tentu saja Yousuke sangat senang dan katanya ia akan langsung mempersiapkan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan partner-nya itu. Narukami jadi rindu pada pangeran Junes sekaligus teman terbaiknya selama di Yasoinaba itu.

Narukami berjalan pelan keluar stasiun Yasoinaba. Ia jadi bernostalgia akan kedatangannya kesini empat tahun lalu. Saat itu beberapa saat setelah ia tiba, pamannya, Dojima dan Nanako datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengingatnya.

Namun kali ini bukan Paman Dojima dan Nanako yang menjemputnya. Melainkan salah satu sahabatnya yang sangat menyukai pakaian berwarna merah, tampaknya hingga kini ia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih menyukai warna merah –terlihat dari dress merah yang ia kenakan. Ya, dia, Amagi Yukiko, pewaris penginapan tradisional yang menjadi kebanggaan Kota.

Narukami berjalan mendekati Yukiko yang tampaknya sudah sedari tadi menunggunya. Wajahnya menampakan senyum manis menyambut kedatangan sahabat yang sudah lama ia nantikan kedatangannya.

"K-konnichiwa Narukami-kun," sapa Yukiko agak malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hm, Konnichiwa Amagi-san," sapa Narukami sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Narukami begitu menyadari kalau Yukiko tidak ditemani siapapun.

"H-hai! Tadi Yousuke memintaku menjemputmu di stasiun. Katanya dia dan yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk kedatanganmu," ujar Yukiko.

"Souka," Narukami bergumam.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas ke rumahmu sekarang. Yang lain pasti sudah bersiap-siap menyambut kedatanganmu," ajak Yukiko kemudian disambut anggukan oleh Narukami. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Yukiko menghampiri sebuah mobil Honda Jazz berwarna merah kemudian mempersilahkan Narukami duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Ia sendiri segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi.

"Ne Amagi-san," panggil Narukami sebelum Yukiko benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat Yukiko menoleh. "Ano, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengemudikan mobilnya? Aku merasa tidak berguna kalau aku hanya duduk di kursi penumpang sementara perempuan yang mengemudikan mobil," pinta Narukami membuat Yukiko sedikit tersentak.

"H-hai," Yukiko mengangguk tanda setuju kemudian bertukar posisi dengan Narukami. Ia tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Narukami hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Yukiko yang tampak tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

"Ne, Narukami-kun. Bagaimana sekolahmu di Jerman? Aku dengar kau sekarang kuliah di salah satu Universitas terkenal di sana ya?" Yukiko membuka percakapan di tengah kesunyian yang melanda mereka di dalam mobil.

"Hm, lumayan," jawab Narukami singkat. Yukiko hanya mengangguk paham. Ia merasa sifat Narukami yang agak irit ngomong itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ne kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih mengurusi penginapan?" tanya Narukami.

"Hum, tahun ini aku wisuda, jadi aku bisa lebih fokus mengurusi penginapan. Bagaimanapun itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku," ujar Yukiko disambut oleh senyum dari Narukami.

"Kalau pacar?" tanya Narukami lagi. "Kau kan populer..."

"Pacar? Hm... aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana sih. Kalau Narukami-kun? Cewek bule pasti cantik-cantik ya,"

"Iie, aku tidak tertarik sama cewek bule, aku lebih suka cewek lokal," ujar Narukami dengan mata berbinar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hmpf! Alasan macam apa itu? Pfft... hahahahha!" dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak sampai kesini, Narukami mendengar tawa panjang Yukiko. Narukami hanya bisa ikut tertawa –dengan terpaksa tentunya. Rupanya cewek ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Dojima. Dapat mereka lihat beberapa pernak-pernik yang didominasi warna pink menggantung di depan pintu rumah, seperti mau diadakan pesta besar saja, pikir Narukami. Dan jangan lupakan poster besar bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Sang Legenda Penyelamat Yasoinaba" yang ditempel di depan pintu. Ini pasti kerjaan Yousuke dan Chie, pikirnya lagi. Mengingatkannya akan kafe kopi darat yang pernah mereka buat untuk festival sekolah saat masih SMA dulu.

"Doushite Narukami-kun?" suara Yukiko membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Nande mo nai," ujar Narukami dan mereka segera berjalan memasuki rumah Paman Doujima.

"Surprise!" suara teriakan menggelegar seketika setelah Narukami masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Yukiko yang tersenyum dibelakangnya. Narukami mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Di sana ada para sahabatnya, Yousuke, Chie, Rise dan Kanji. Tak lupa Paman Doujima dan Nanako yang sudah terlihat besar sekarang.

"Onii-chan! Selamat datang!" sambut Nanako dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di sebelahnya Paman Doujima tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yo, partner! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Yousuke.

"Senpai! Kau makin terlihat tampan! Aku jadi semakin mecintaimu!" seru Rise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yosh! Kau tidak melupakan kami kan?" seru Chie sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Wah... sempai terlihat lebih _cakep_ di sini dari pada yang di foto!" seru Kanji girang membuat Narukami dan Yousuke bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha! Selamat datang Yu. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang," kini giliran Paman Doujima yang menyapanya. Ia mendekati Narukami kemudian memeluknya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu paman," Narukami balas menyapa dengan permintaan maaf.

"Hahahaha! Baka! Aku kan sudah bilang. Kau ini anakku juga, jangan sungkan begitu," ujar Doujima sambil menepuk punggung Narukami dengan agak keras.

"Ne, Onii-chan, kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Nanako sambil menarik tangan Narukami menuju meja makan yang telah disiapkan. Di sana sudah tersedia banyak makanan enak. Narukami berharap tak ada makanan beracun di antara makanan-makanan yang terlihat enak itu.

Setelah semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing, Narukami menyadari ada dua kursi kosong yang ada di sana. Narukami jadi mengingat sesuatu.

"A-ano. Apakah Naoto dan Kuma tidak ada?" tanya Narukami.

"Ah! Tadi waktu baru datang, katanya Naoto sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku menyuruhnya istirahat di kamar Nanako. Tapi sebelum kau datang aku menyuruh Kuma memeriksa keadaannya sekalian memanggilnya kemari kalau keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi beruang bodoh itu tidak kembali juga," jawab Chie.

"Souka," tanggap Narukami.

"Fufu, kau pasti akan kaget melihat keadaan Naoto sekarang. Soalnya dia..." belum sempat Yousuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba...

"SENSEI!" suara teriakan disertai tubrukan keras menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Ternyata itu adalah suara Kuma yang sekarang tengah mameluk orang yang ia panggil sensei.

"Sensei... kuma rindu sekali sama sensei, kuma. Kuma kira sensei sudah melupakan kuma, kuma," ujar Kuma sambil menangis terharu.

"Haha, tidak kok," ujar Narukami sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kuma yang membuatnya kesulitan bernaas.

"Yo, senpai. Lama tidak berjumpa," suara perempuan yang sedikit maskulin menyapa Narukami, mambuatnya menoleh kebelakang untuk menyapa sang pemilik suara yang baru saja ia bicarakan, sang pangeran detektif.

"Yo Nao..." perkataan Narukami terputus begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Demi hidung Igor yang panjangnya tak terkira, kini ia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan teman detektifnya. Rambut biru yang mulai agak panjang, meski tak banyak berubah dari model yang dulu pernah ia lihat, dress selutut berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit renda di bagian atasnya, dan... perut yang membuncit.

"...to?"

**Tsuzuku**

**Hola minna~ ini fic pertama Aicchi sekaligus fic pertama di fandom Persona. Chapter pertama Ai buat pendek dulu ya soalnya 'surprise' sebenarnya akan Ai kasih di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
